


Sleepless Night

by Griselda Gwedolyn (notsosmoothcriminal)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts, Marauders, Marauders' Era, OTP Feels, Sex, Top James Potter, Vaginal Sex, Young James Potter, jily, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 14:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17427746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsosmoothcriminal/pseuds/Griselda%20Gwedolyn
Summary: Lily can't sleep and sleeping next to James was supposed to be purely innocent. Pure smut with some fluff sprinkled on top.





	Sleepless Night

Lily rolled around in her bed for the third hour now. Her eyes trailed over the fabric of the curtain of her four-poster bed.

She turned her head and glanced at the clock on her nightstand she sighed when her eyes saw the arrow point at two. Her fingers drummed across her belly where her arms folded. She bit her lip and frowned.

_Great Lily how are you going to focus on the test tomorrow?_

With a groan, she got out of bed and padded out of her room in her shorts and a tank top, to the other room adjacent to hers where her boyfriend and head boy slept.

She opened the door slowly, cringing when it creaked a little loudly. The darkness did little to stop her for she had been in there enough times to memorize where everything was and point it out with her eyes closed.

She tiptoed her way over to his king size bed (only for the heads of course) and sat on the edge.

“James” she whispered and waited but nothing happened.

“James” she repeated in a louder tone. He stirred a bit but, to Lily’s disappointment, did not wake.

“ _James!”_ She jabbed her finger in his shoulder and he startled awake quickly reaching for his wand.

“Lily? Is everything okay?” he was now alert, sitting up, eyes wide, wand already lit and aimed at Lily’s bored face.

“Yes,” she rolled her eyes. “everything’s fine…but I can’t sleep.” She said motioning with her hand for him to scoot over then crawled next to him. He relaxed and pulled the blanket on top of her before pulling her body against his so that his chest pressed against her back and his nose nuzzled in her hair.

She, on the other hand, was very much aware of his naked chest and abs that she could feel through the thin material of her shirt.

“Better?” he asked sleepily as he already began dozing off.

“Much” she smiled at him. He was subconsciously moving his thumb across her belly. His actions, although innocent and meant no harm, only fueled her desire. She closed her eyes, however, and decided to try and sleep instead of doing ‘other stuff’.

What seemed like hours later, Lily still found herself unable to sleep. Meanwhile, the soft snores of her boyfriend behind her indicated that, unlike her, he was in deep sleep. Her gaze travelled around the room and she groaned when she realized that light was beginning to fill the room meaning that it was around five in the morning.

 She turned around so that she was face to face with James and an evil smirk formed on her face as an idea struck her. She moved her thigh so that it was in between his and stopped when his breathing became uneven. He stirred a bit and his snores subsided as he began to wake up so she raised her arm and began slowly, lightly moving it down his biceps to his elbow then back up.

“Lily” his throaty voice was hoarse and dense with sleep. It turned her on even more.

“Hmm?” her innocent voice dripped with an ulterior motive. James could sense it. In fact, his suspicions were confirmed when she scooted even closer and trailed her fingers slowly across his chest.

“I thought you wanted to sleep” his eyes were still closed but his voice was definitely more alert.

She moved closer to him and –whoops- her thigh brushed his member. His whole body stiffened and only heaved a deep breath.

“Whatever do you mean?” She asked, feigning innocence, her hand started moving downward.

He sighed but didn’t make any motion to move away, she took it as a sign to keep going. She raised her head and trailed feather light kisses along his jawline and cheeks, and on the corners of his mouth. She knew just how to tease him.

Lily’s fingers traced the waistband of his sweatpants as her lips headed to the weak spot behind his ear and felt his member twitch. She smiled and whispered seductively, “Maybe I don’t want to sleep.” Her warm breath ghosted over his ear and when she licked that sensitive area, he lost all sense.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her on top of him, then began attacking her neck with kisses before moving up to her sweet mouth.

A hot make-out session ensued, filled with sexual tension and passion. Her legs straddled his waist while she bent over and moaned as their tongues collided. His hands moved across her back, pulling her closer before it trailed up her shirt and he was glad she wasn’t wearing a bra.

He pulled off her tank top and rolled over so that he was on top, and he kissed his way down to her waist where he quickly removed her shorts and panties before moving back up to her mouth. She tugged his pants down and he helped her took them off.

All thoughts of teasing went out the window; they were both horny teenagers that needed each other badly. He kissed her neck and bit down gently on her soft skin as he entered her, the intense feeling of pleasure had her moaning out his name.

Once his member was fully buried inside of her he stilled for a moment, letting her adjust around him.

“Move James.” Her breathy voice came out as she wriggled underneath him for friction.

Biting back a groan, he slowly moved his hips back and forth and as soon as he found her sweet spot, he moved faster. Her nails dragged down his back and she moved rhythmically with him.

She was falling apart in front of him, moaning his name over and over while he fell hopelessly in love with her more and more.

He knew she was close and so was he, he could feel her clench around him deliciously. He plants a kiss on her neck and his hand moves to rub on her clit. She screams and wraps her legs firmly around his waist.

“Ah- _James_ , fuck.” She moans and arcs her back and comes apart right before his eyes.

The way her pussy clenched so hard around him had him cumming in her right after. He collapsed on top of her but was careful not to put his full weight on top of her. Both their breathing was laboured as they calmed down.

She cupped his face with her hand and pressed a loving kiss on his lips. She breathed him in and took her sweet time exploring his mouth.

“I love you.” She whispered against his lips and she looked at him for the first time that night. Light filled the room and she could see the outline of his overly messy hair. The goofy lovestruck look in his eyes had her giggling.

She ran her hands through his hair as he rested his head on her chest.

“I love you too,” he mumbled sleepily “I love your boobs too.”

Just as their eyes closed and Lily finally felt sleep begin to take over the alarm blared next to her.

She groaned and threw a pillow at the source of loud ringing next to her. “Fuck me.” She whined.

“Mmm, okay,” James mumbled and moved a bit making her breath hitch as his dick was still buried inside of her.

“I don’t think we have enough time, baby.” She smiled and wiggled underneath him. “Common,” she patted him on the back “I need to shower.”

“Hmm, that sounds perfect.” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Needless to say, Lily and James were almost late to class that morning. They both ran through the hallways with half dry hair and love bites that stood evidence of Lily’s sleepless night.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
